starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Otori Itsuki
"Alright, boys. Let's start today's lesson." - Otori Itsuki Appearance Otori has purplish-white hair which is slight wavy and that reaches his collar. He ties his hair back with a red ribbon. His bangs are long and parts to the left, covering his left eye sometimes. He has dark pink/red eyes. In his school uniform, Otori replaces the school's standard shirt and vest with a black shirt and a maroon vest. The first few button on his shirt is unbuttoned and he does not wear a tie. His blazer is Kao Council's blazer and wears it unbuttoned as well. Personality Otori is a mysterious person full of background stories. He behaves freely and thus, is often seen as rebellious and selfish. Even so, he is generous and caring, as seen when he willingly gave up his place in the Kao Council for his team. He is also smart and clever, as seen when he quickly retaliated Tengenji's words during Team Otori's first practice. He has good leadership skills and a good eye as he can judge other people's attitudes just by looking at their faces. He also knows how to comfort people during bad times. History When they were younger, Otori was very close to his younger brother, Hiragi (who was named Otori Tsubasa at the time.) The two of them often played together. One day, their grandfather and head of the Hiragi family, Hiragi Sougen, appointed Tsubasa as the heir of the Hiragi family. Tsubasa had to be separated from his family and live with the Hiragi family instead. The two were reunited again during their 1st year of high school. Although they were happy to see each other again, the two had clearly grown into different people. Along with Yuzuriha, Sazanami, and Akatsuki, they were placed on Team Tsukigami and passed the Newcomers' Debut Performance. However, Otori soon left due to the lack of freedom to do what he wanted within the team. Hiragi could never fully forgive Otori for this decision. Later on, on a rainy autumn day, Hoshitani chanced upon Otori dancing while attending the Ayanagi Festival. Otori didn't notice Hoshitani at the time. He also didn't pass the festival's performance test. During his third year, Otori joined the Kao Council under orders from his grandfather. Relationships Hiragi Tsubasa The two are twin brothers and often played together when they were young. Otori addressed Hiragi as Tsubasa while Tsubasa called him Itsuki Nii-san. However, one day, Hiragi was appointed as the heir of the Hiragi family and had to be separated from his family. As the car that Hiragi was in drove off, Otori ran after him, shouting that they would play together someday again. The two met again during their first year of high school in Ayanagi Gakuen. They had both passed the auditions and were on the same team, Team Tsukigami. Otori had kept his promise that they would play together again. However, Hiragi and Otori could not address each other as they used to due to the Hiragi family's rules. After the Newcomers' Debut Performance, Otori left Team Tsukigami. Hiragi overheard Otori's conversation with Haruto and questioned why he left. Otori told him that he didn't have the freedom to express himself in the team. Hiragi took it the wrong way and accused him of being selfish and of leaving him like everyone else. Since then, Hiragi allowed Otori to do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't break any rules. On the other hand, Otori wanted to show Hiragi what his team could do without following the set rules so that Hiragi could realize that he needed to enjoy himself. When the other Kao Council members tried to remove Otori, Hiragi gave him the choice to instead disband his team so that he could stay in the Kao Council and under Hiragi's protection. Otori told Hiragi that he did not wish to destroy the dreams of his team and willingly withdrew from Kao Council. He told Hiragi that they would cross their paths again one day. Hiragi, conflicted by Otori's decision, finally begins to feel a change in heart. The two reconciled during the Ayanagi Festival. While watching Team Otori's performance, the two admitted they don't know what the future looks like for either of them but that it wouldn't be bad to play again sometimes. Hoshitani Yuta Although he isn't aware, Hoshitani first saw Otori while the latter was dancing on the outdoor stage during the Ayanagi Festival. It was then he became inspired to dance on the same stage as him. Only knowing what school the high schooler went to and not remembering how he looked, Hoshitani applied to and entered Ayanagi Gakuen. He applied for the Musical department and ended up on Otori's Star Team. Unfortunately, Hoshitani didn't recognize Ootori as the high schooler. Otori first noticed Hoshitani during the interview portion of the first round of auditions. He recognized Hoshitani's dance as one he had once performed. He then placed Hoshitani on his Star Team with the hope that he and the other members of Team Otori will change Ayanagi Gakuen. He still hasn't told Hoshitani that he is the same high schooler Hoshitani saw dancing two years ago. Hoshitani admires and respects Otori. Although he is a bit strange, Hoshitani likes how his practices are interesting and how he thinks of fun things for Team Otori to do. He was greatly affected when Otori left. After knowing the truth on why Otori left, Hoshitani confronted him. When Otori asked him if he really wanted to give up his dreams in order to let Otori stay by his side, Hoshitani chose to not give up on his dreams. Yuzuriha Christian Lion & Sazanami Sakuya Otori first met Yuzuriha and Sazanami after the three were placed on Team Tsukigami during their first year. Otori would often give Yuzuriha advice, something that he loved him for. However, when Otori voiced out his desire to add a different arrangement to "Ayanagi Showtime", both Yuzuriha and Sazanami sided against the suggestion. Unlike Hiragi and Akatsuki, Yuzuriha and Sazanami have never hated Otori for leaving. Although they pushed to remove him from the Kao Council, they did it in order to protect Ayanagi Gakuen's traditions. Later, Sazanami even confronts Akatsuki on the suspicion that Akatsuki acted out of hatred for Otori. They also show concern for him after he takes leave from school and promise to evaluate his team fairly. Akatsuki Kyoji Akatsuki used to be friendly with Otori. While the two were on Team Tsukigami during their first year, Otori would frequently give him advice. This ended once Otori left the team due to a lack of freedom. Akatsuki has since despised Otori and wishes for him to stay away from Hiragi. He sees Otori's presence as a threat to Hiragi and to Ayanagi Gakuen and went as far as inciting Yuzuriha and Sazanami in order to remove Otori from the Kao Council. Otori, on the other hand, doesn't hold any hate towards Akatsuki. He isn't bothered by Akatsuki's attitude and often teases him in return. When Akatsuki attempted to pick a fight with him in episode 8, he remained calm, even inviting him to have tea with him. He also put Akatsuki in a chokehold when the Kao Council went to a shrine together. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Capricorn. * He and Hiragi are twins. * His hair is taken after his father. * His grandfather is the director of Ayanagi Gakuen. * He was the in General Education Department during Middle School. * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the bear. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is the manager of Hotel Otori. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a vampire. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' featured on the inner cover of Volume 5, he is a Mafia member and although his weapon of choice is half-hidden, it appears to be a revolver. * Based on SutaMyu Q&A Volume 1: ** People's first impression of him is that he 'seems like a great person'. ** He is confident of his existence. ** His weakness is his grandfather. ** Back in middle school, during the school festival, he played the role of a woman in the drama club. He was called 'Miss Otori'. ** He likes to ride on the bus especially when he goes for a stopover trip during the day. ** In his report book, the teachers wrote 'bright' and 'the centre presence of the class'. They also wrote 'very daring too' which is suppose to be a negative thing. ** He believes that anyone can forgive because everyone has their thoughts and feelings. ** The first thing he does in the morning is exercise his face. ** His favourite food is western food. ** During his day off, he walks a big dog for an elderly couple who lives in his neighbourhood. ** One bad thing about himself is that he often angers Hiragi. ** His favourite place is the outdoor stage at Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He believes that having moderate amounts of stress gives depth to a play. ** He wants to teach Team Otori the fun of musicals. ** He is good at music, physical education, and humanities-related subjects. ** He is bad at social studies. ** He cannot endure without sleep and meals. ** He is dextrous with his hands. ** His favourite weather is a rainy day with a slight sunny interval. ** Last words: "People who love musicals, people who aren't familiar with musicals - everyone in the audience is an important guest. We on stage will enjoy ourselves to our heart's content." * Meaning of Otori's name: ** 鳳 (Ootori) : male phoenix ** 樹 (Itsuki) : trees, wood, establish List of Songs See also: Kao Council's List of Songs * *'Stand by Dreams' (Duet with Hiragi Tsubasa) Gallery Season 1 Otori001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 6-2.png|Episode 6 Eyecatch 2 End9B.jpg|Episode 9 End Card (B) 11-2.jpg|Episode 11 Eyecatch 2 ED Otori & Hiragi.png|Ending Theme OVA OVA 1 - Finale wa Bokutachi no Mune ni (1).png|Young Otori featured in 'Finale wa Bokutachi no Mune ni' Performance OVA 2 - SING A SONG MUSICAL (1).png|'SING A SONG！MUSICAL！' Performance Season 2 Otori002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 e01 stitch 002.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image s2_e06_Kao_Council_002.png|Episode 6 'WONDERFUL WONDER!' Performance Miscellaneous CW9d0oxUoAAMlap.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (11).png|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren O&H.png|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (11a).jpg|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren 00000029.gif|SD — Main Ayanagi Animal Park Series 11.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series (9).jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Animedia - Jan '16.jpg|Animedia Magazine — Jan '16 New Year's.jpg|Twitter New Year Celebration 2016 Banner 11.jpg|Poster Bocchi-kun 11.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Main Icon (11).png|Icon — Main Tanabata Festival Icon (11).jpg|Icon — Tanabata Festival Halloween 2016 (7) Otori (gif).gif|Halloween 2016 (masked) Halloween 2016 (8) Otori (gif).gif|Halloween 2016 (unmasked) Animedia 2016-09 (2).jpg|Animedia Magazine — Oct '16 Navigation Category:Characters